Afterlife
by NinjaMonkeyRise
Summary: Eli, Rose, Adam all have different pasts... Each one more peculiar than the other. Your worldy past does't matter when you die. Dying is just the start of the long adventure, not the end. This is their beginning. AU. Adam and Eli are OOC. Rose is OC.


_**A/N: My first attempt at a story. I hope you guys like it! Any feedback will be appreicated and taken seirously. :) Eli mostly the same but still a little OOC. Adam is a guy and his body features in this story is different.** _

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of their amazing characters. I just own Rose.

Eli's POV

It wasn't hard to hate or love Adam... He has the girl I've been in love with since 3rd grade. He's captain of the baseball, basketball, and football team. . . And the fact that he's my best friend kinda helped with the hating and loving him. I guess it's not his fault, though. He never knew I loved Rose. If I told him now, he'd hate me for sure. I love him, but I wanna kill him sometimes. He's my brother . . . that stole everything I wanted. Rose, popularity, Rose, love, Rose, etc. Well, Adam's dark blonde with emerald eyes that catch girls' radars from 100 miles away. His body structure is, what I hear girls say about it, sexy and hot. I'm raven haired, with blood- red eyes (something I never understood), and I'm what girls say are "EMO". My body is my own personal business, but I'll say I'm pretty fit. I have a six pack and I've had a good share of light relationships. Oh, and I draw a lot. I still only want Rose. She's so beautiful . . . She's got the most natural black hair ever. She loves to write and play the violin. She hates attention, so I don't know how she can stand being with Adam. But then again he's apparently "perfect." Her parents and little brother died on a car crash when we were in the 5th grade. She was in the car crash, too. Miraculously, she survived. God gave me another chance to make her my girlfriend. Then Adam came to our school. Adam and I became instant friends on his first day. Then he saw my Rose. Sorry, delete that. I meant he saw *cough* Rose. He started telling me stuff like she was an angel and that she was his Angel. I told him her name was Rose, thinking he meant literally she was Angel. When he told me what he meant, I thought I was an idiot. He told me she was the only Rose that was special. Being the naive boy I was I said, "That's an insult to all other Roses in the world". He started laughing and I joined in to stop from looking as stupid as a I felt. There started the saga of our friendship.

In sixth grade, Adam had five classes with Rose. He picked her for all partner projects. They sat together at lunch everyday since the second week of sixth grade. Adam told me to tag along since I was his best friend. I ended up being a 3rd wheel until the summer of sixth grade came. I knew mentally that we were growing apart but I just would not accept it. He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose him. I just had to try harder at being a best friend. It's my fault, not his… not his.

In seventh grade, Adam got into football, baseball, and basketball. I stayed in art. We grew even more apart in seventh grade. Him and Rose spent more time together. He didn't even bother asking me to sit with him at lunch anymore. He spent all his time with sports and Rose. I ignored all his calls and text messages all year of seventh grade. One day he came up to me and asked me what my problem was. I answered," My problem is my best friend disappeared. You haven't seen him, have you?" I walked away feeling remorse. He never talked to me in public after that for some time. Summer of seventh grade came soon enough. He called and texted me all summer. Being a stubborn-ass, I ignored him.

On the first day of eighth grade, my 1st period class was Social Studies. I walked in, looking forward to a new year, and then I saw Adam. He was surrounded by his jock friends and, what hurt me the most, Rose. He turned away from his so-called friends and caught a glimpse of me just as I was going to run for it. He had this sadness lurking in his usual bright emerald eyes. He walked toward me and I ran out of the room with all the strength I had left after all the unknown heartbreak he caused me. He ended up catching up to me with no problem. I tried getting out of my ex- best friend's strong grip. He wasn't budging, so I gave up. He told me he'd let me go if I didn't run. My arm was starting to lose feeling so I agreed. At first, when I looked at my old best friend, I thought he was going to hit me. He strode towards me slowly then pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Emo Boy," were his exact words. We were inseparable since then. When the end of eighth grade came, Adam and I spent all summer trying to replace the seventh grade.

The first day of freshman year came too soon. Adam and I checked if we had the same classes the day before. We had all our classes together, except athletics. I had art instead of sports. He only had one class with my Rose. Adam and I never got or ever will get over her. She grew up stunningly. She still has her natural black hair, but now she has rose-red streaks plastered on her hair. She's mastered the violin. She writes inspirational poems. They're all about being alone and scared. She's writing how she feels. I can tell by how emotional she gets when she reads her poems aloud. I wish she could just notice that I'm in love with her. Besides drugs, rapes, and other daily crimes involving the Degrassi's students, nothing majorly disastrous happened during freshman year.

Sophomore year! I'm so excited! It's just three more years until I get out of this rathole and get onto life in the real world. This year was in one description: devastating. Adam finally got enough courage to ask out my Rose . . . She said yes! I was so disappointed, sad, and angry that year. I was disappointed because I didn't ask her out first. I was sad because she said yes . . . and angry because Adam, my best friend, asked her out. I have no point living. My best friend stole my only reason of existing. They dated the entire year with no fights. If you ask me, that's kinda abnormal. I mean all couples have fights! I think I'm just upset . . . Why did it have to Rose! Adam, please answer me that! Sophomore year sucked!  
>Junior year came too soon. The entire summer I thought about forgetting Rose but I just couldn't bring my heart to forget her. Here I am during Junior Year fretting over forgetting the only girl I've ever loved. Just two more years of hell is what I keep telling myself. When I graduate, I won't have to see her again unless Adam and Rose marry which is likely to happen. Third year of highschool is good so far . . . Adam and Rose are still together which is not very admirable to me. I had some art-related things that distracted me, though. I entered a nationwide art contest this year. I got my results today. I got first place! Can you believe it! Of course you can't because I'm lying. I got fourth place out of the population that entered. I guess I did pretty well.<p>

Junior year is almost over. Adam's hosting an end of the year party today. I'm going to the party even though I know seeing Adam with Rose is going to kill me. I see Rose swaying to a sexual song with Adam right as I enter Adam's home. She's grinding against him now. I have no idea how I thought I could handle this. Just as I was about to leave Adam's party, he spotted me with his perfect 20-20 vision.

"Hey! Eli, I'm over here!" I tried to fake not hearing him, but he just screamed louder causing everyone to turn their attention to me. Not wanting to cause anymore social suicide, I awkwardly pushed through crowds of teens to make my way to my best friend. "Hey, E-L-I!" Adam screamed at me only a few inches from my face. Obviously, he was wasted.

"Adam, you're underage. You're not supposed to drink."

"Hmmph! *hiccup* I thought you were over that responsible crap. I can do whatever I want. You're not my mom!" Adam slurred.

"You're mom would kill me if she ever finds out I was here and let you do this shit to yourself."

"She's n-ooooo-ttt gonna find out unless YOU tell."

"*Sigh* Why the hell are you doing this to yourself? First, it'll be drinking underage, then drugs, then going to rehab. You know what? I give up. Do whatever, Adam." I started walking towards the exit. I felt the familiar hand of Adam on my shoulder. He turned me around with no effort.

"Don't leave, Eli. If my best friend leaves my party then I'll look bad. Please, I'm sorry." he looked at me with drunk yet sincere eyes. I knew he was drunk, but I was tired of him not being Adam. Anytime he invites me out to a party, I always end up either taking him home or paying for damages.

"Fine, Adam. No more drinks for tonight. You've had enough." But I can't just abandon my best friend.

"Okay, Eli."

"Good, now run along. I'll see you around the party." Then, Adam headed towards the group of jocks I assumed were part of his baseball, basketball, or football team. Before even realizing it, I started skimming the party for Rose. She kinda just disappeared. Hating myself immediately, I started missing her presence. I've tried to bury my feelings for Rose by drawing more and more, but I've ended up doodling her face or name every once in a while. My technique isn't proving to be very efficient. I bumped into someone causing her to fall right onto me. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I should've been more careful." I look into a pair of hollow, dark eyes. I immediately recognize her.

"It was my fault, Eli. I'm a drunk mess. *Giggles*" My heart hitched as she finished her sentence. She actually knows I exist.

"No, Rose. If I would've been more aware of my-"

"Really, Eli you're too kind. It wasn't your fault." Rose wasn't showing any signs of getting up. It was nice. Being with Rose made a tight, sensational feeling in my chest appear. Get yourself together, Eli! He's your best friend's girlfriend.

"Um, Rose? Do you mind if we got up?" I joked.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hehehe. You felt so soft. I thought I was lying on a bed." I couldn't help but turn a deep shade of red.

"Thank you for the compliment. Here, let me help you up." Lifting up her petite body was no problem. I felt guilt for my heart was racing for this girl. I shouldn't be feeling this way for her. She's Adam's girl. Get that in your head, Eli. I plastered the most appropriate smile on for Rose.

"I'll see you around." I quickly murmured as I walked away from her. I felt her warm hand on my shoulder.

"What're you doing?" she looked at me like a little girl who was going to be abandoned.

"I'm looking for Adam, so I can leave."

"Why are you leaving? The party has only been going on for a few hours."

"Parties aren't really my scene."

"Then what are?" I couldn't believe it. Rose wanted to know me.

"You know the usual . . ." I lamely replied in the most vulnerable voice I've ever heard come out of my mouth.

"Like what?"

"Um, Rose I don't know why you're bein' so nice but don't. Don't try to be my friend. It won't end well. I'm not the kind of guy you want to be involved with."

"Well, I like you so too bad. I'm not going to leave you alone until I figure you out. * pauses and smiles* Besides, you're Adam's best friend. We're gonna have to get along at some point." I was at a loss of words. She just wanted to know me because I was Adam's best friend. My heart ached so much for her. Her body, her attention, her love.

"Right. *forced smile* Well if you're gonna be my stalker, you might as well help me search for Adam." I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I was truly dying in the inside.

"Hey, I think I see Adam," Rose pointed in the direction of a male redhead that looked nothing like Adam.

"Rose, how much booze did you drink?"

"*Hiccup* Like 15 glasses."

"I think you need to go home," I was genuinely concerned about her health.

"Will you take me home?" my brain just misinterpreted that question in so many ways.

"U-Um, sure." She grabbed my hand, giving me tingles. I felt invisible sparks under the skin of my hand.

"Great. You can just call Adam when you get home, right? I'm really tired *yawn*. God, I hate myself for thinking that that yawn was cute.

"Yeah, let's get you home," I just melted when she leaned onto me. Her hand was enough to make my heart hitch. I felt responsible for her. We made our way through a crowd of lustful, drunk teens. Couples were practically eating each other's faces off. The drunk couples were even worse... It was revolting. We finally made it to the front door.

"Ladies first," I offered with a grin.

"Why, thank you, Sir Eli," Rose replied with an angelic smile while walking through the door. I walked right behind her. I instinctively looked downward and regretted it. I just took view of Rose's perfect ass covered in tight, black shorts. I felt like a total pervert.

"Adam, what's wrong? You're all red. Are you sick?" Rose reached her hand up to touch my forehead.

"U-u-u-uuu- umm, yeah." I was a stuttering mess.

"Good. *toothy grin* You had me worried there for a sec." Her smiles are so full of positivity. It's hard to imagine this girl was scared from her past. Agh, focus Eli! Wait, she was worried? For me? We walked to my worn out, black hearse. "Cool car."

"You don't have to lie. It's crappy. I know."

"Actually, I really like it. It suits you."

"Wow, thanks. I didn't know you liked these kind of things."

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Heh. Yeah." I opened the door for her. She said thank you. We started playing 20 questions over and over again in the car without realization. Then, it happened.

"So, who do you like Eli?" I've dreaded this question being asked since we started playing 20 questions.

"A girl." I replied confidently, making Rose giggle.

"Thank you for making that clear. *smile* What's her name?" God, her smiles are making me weak. Oh, crap. I can't give into her charms. Ugh, I can't let her know.

"U-uuu-uuuum . . ." I kept trying to think of ways to stall her. I wasn't focusing. I heard her saying something frantically. I couldn't hear her until she let out a scream.

"ELI, THE TRUCK!" It was too late. That was the last thing I heard from my beautiful Rose before I blacked out.

END OF ELI POV

~NinjaMonkey ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
